Songi Round 2 (Legend of Legaia Boss)
The second battle with Songi (ソンギ) is fought in front of the Genesis Tree at the summit of Mt. Letona. Songi places an energy barrier around the Genesis Tree in order to prevent the Ra-Seru heroes from reviving it before they can fight him. He promises to deactivate the forcefield if Vahn, Noa and Gala can defeat him in a 3-on-1 battle - but the ace up his sleeve is a transformation that greatly increases his power. Strategy ]]Songi's attacks are more powerful this time around and more varied. Like the battle beforehand, none of his attacks need a turn to charge and are executed with no predictable pattern. The most basic of Songi's attacks is a multi-hit combo that can do over 400 damage if no hits are blocked. Songi will often use his special move Hyper Attack twice in his physical combo, but it is not too dangerous an attack. His Hyper Lightning attack is a threat, however, as it usually does 800+ damage, which can potentially knock out Vahn or Noa in a single hit while placing Gala in critically low health if Spirit has not been used the turn before. Songi's multi-target attack is called Hyper Crush, in which Songi punches the ground and causes a fissure to erupt across the area while zapping everybody with red lightning. This attack is unpredictable as well and deals around 700+ damage to every party member not using Spirit. It is recommended to be at least level 21 before the start of the battle, and if Ebony Jewels have been bought then equip them on everyone in order to reduce damage from Songi's attacks (if only one Ebony Jewel has been found then equip it on Noa). The Target Chain is also a good accessory to equip on either Vahn or Noa. Vahn should use his Fire Blow + Tornado Flame combo after a turn of Spirit. Noa should have 8 art blocks available with Spirit and the Tempest Break + Acrobatic Blitz / Lizard Tail combo is her best at this point. Gala should attack only when everyone is near full HP, but otherwise should be on active healing duty. If an opportunity to attack with Gala is presented, attack with either Black Rain, Side kick or Thunder Punch + a directional button. If Spirited, the Black Rain + Side Kick or Thunder Punch + a 3 block combo beginning with the Arms direction is a good choice. Because of the length of battle and the amount of damage Songi often causes, Vera should be used for healing when possible and Orb should be saved for those emergency situations in order to save MP. Additionally, if Vahn and Noa find themselves at less than half HP but Gala has a good amount, have Vahn and Noa use Spirit and Gala heal with Orb that same turn since he will be slower than Songi. This battle is long, but eventually Songi will fall. Gallery Category:Bosses Category:Bosses: Legend of Legaia